


hope falls harder

by tree



Category: The Wake - Paul Kingsnorth
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, a language that only exists in this text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: so it is when a world ends





	hope falls harder

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this not long after i finished reading the book last year because i thought she deserved to have a voice. i'd hoped there would be more, but for now this is all there is. the title and summary come from the text.

 

i macd him a good wif i cwanad i gif him sons two lifin that is what i think when the frenc deofuls cum wif style and fyr when they fuccan and i am teorned and my blud is all ofer

 


End file.
